Big Plans Big Flaws
by The Musings of Artemis
Summary: Chapter 5 is FINALLY up! i am truly sorry that i took long! hope you enjoy! Ginny hasn't gotten over her crush on Harry Potter and is annoying the heck out of a certain bushyhaired Gryffindor. What if Hermione is determined to show Ginny big flaw in the B
1. Default Chapter

**Summary **

**Ginny hasn't gotten over her crush on Harry Potter and is annoying the heck out of a certain busy-haired Gryffindor. What if Hermione is determined to show Ginny a big flaw in the Boy-Who-Lived? That would mean that Hermione is going to be forced into spending more time with Harry. What happens when the more Hermione tries to find something bad in him, she finds good? What happens when the big flaw in her big plan is that she is falling head over heels for someone she's only allowed to look at as a best friend?**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the Harry Potter characters that were created by the brilliant mind of J.K Rowling. So thank her…not me! :D

Author's Note: I did come up with the plot though…based on a true story, I think. I'm not so sure. Oh, I'll tell you by next chapter though. Enjoy!

"Hermione! Is all of your stuff packed?" asked Dannielle Granger.

"Yes, Mum!" Hermione called down the stairs.

"Are you sure? Because it's still a month before school starts and you wouldn't want to forget anything important here at home."

"Don't worry, Mum. I've got everything packed in my trunk," said Hermione, going downstairs for breakfast.

Hermione Jane Granger was just two weeks out of her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though she had only spent two weeks at home with her parents, she was already on her way to her best friend's, Ron, house, the Burrow.

"I don't know why you are leaving so soon after you just got home, dear. Why can't you wait two more weeks? Your mother and I were planning to take to the States, so you can see all the beautiful sights." Jack Granger told his only daughter.

"Dad, I already told you. Harry lost his godfather this past year. He was all Harry had. I just want to be there for him. He needs someone." Hermione explained.

"It looks like someone likes their best friend as a little bit more," said Dannielle, smiling.

"Oh, come on, Mum. You've been telling me that since after my 2nd year at Hogwarts. And when has that come true? Never. Harry's just my friend and I do care about him a lot, but not in that way. So drop it, Mum, please." She begged.

"Ok, alright. I'm just saying that you're going to end up liking him one way or another."

"Oh, please."

It is true that every year since Hermione came back from her second year, Dannielle Granger has been telling her daughter that she and Harry would make a nice couple. Hermione may be an extremely intelligent witch and she might know about things that girls do when they like a certain boy or vice versa, but she definitely didn't know when a certain boy liked her. Dannielle noticed the look on Harry's face when she kissed him on Platform 9 ¾ after their 4th year. She definitely felt bad for the boy since she knew that Hermione didn't have the same feelings for him as he did for her.

'_Maybe that will change this year_,' she thought, as she watched Hermione wait impatiently for the Weasley's to come and pick her up.

After about the tenth time that Hermione got up from the couch and looked out the front door, Jack was already getting a tad bit annoyed, not to mention dizzy.

"Hermione Jane Granger, if you get up from that couch one more time, I swear I don't know what I'll do. It's a miracle that you haven't dug a hole from the many times you've gone to the front door and back!" exclaimed Jack.

"Ah-ha! They're here!" Hermione said, jumping up from the couch for the last time.

**_Ding Dong_**

As the door bell rang, Hermione hurried up the stairs to try and get her trunk at least to the hallway. (Hey, a girl gotta carry all her things don't you think? So basically it was an extremely heavy trunk)

"Come on, boys, help Hermione with her trunk." She heard Mr. Weasley say.

When she looked up, she saw Ron, Fred and George coming up the stairs to help her. Down on the landing, were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with Ginny standing next to them.

"Oh, hello, dear, how are you?" asked Mrs. Weasley, enveloping Hermione into one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, and you?" Hermione said, making a move to give a sisterly hug to Ginny.

"Oh, well, we're all fine. But with one thing and another…" she trailed off and sighed.

Hermione hugged and smiled at Ginny, but didn't say anything to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione knew that she was thinking about Harry.

"Mum, where's Dad?" asked Ginny, looking around the Granger's grand entrance hall.

"Why, he was right next to you, dear," said Mrs. Weasley also looking around.

After five minutes of looking, Hermione found Mr. Weasley in their living room. The sight was so hilarious. Apparently, Mr. Weasley found an extreme interest in the telly and planted himself on the carpet right in front of it. Perhaps the most hilarious part of the situation was that he thought that the telly was talking to him directly, so he was talking to it back.

"Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, I found him," said Hermione to the Weasleys.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George stood still and laughed at Mr. Weasley when they saw him.

"Come on, Dad, we need to leave already," said Fred, chuckling.

"Yea, come on, Dad," said George, also chuckling.

As everyone made to go out through the front door, Hermione heard her mother say,

"Hermione, were you thinking about taking your instruments to Hogwarts? If you were, they are all clattered here in the kitchen waiting for you to come and pick them up."

"Oh, that's right! Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if you could shrink my instruments seeing as they won't all fit in my trunk."

"Of course, dear. Where are they?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"They're all in the kitchen. Come on," Hermione said as she led Mrs. Weasley and Ginny into the kitchen. "You won't get in trouble for using magic in front of my parents, right?"

"Oh, no. The law states that witches and wizards can't do magic in front of Muggles who don't know about the wizarding world. Basically, your parents and any other parents who have a magic child are considered witch and wizard…but without magic. Does that make sense? I just confused myself."

Hermione smiled and said, "No, it did make sense to me. Well, here they are," pointing to a stack of weird shape objects in a small corner of the kitchen.

"Goodness me, child! How many instruments do you play?" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, let's see. I first started to play the violin when I was five, then moved on to the piano. The year before I started Hogwarts, I learned how to play the flute, then the saxophone, after that I moved on to the guitar, which I'm still learning how to play," said Hermione, ticking off her fingers as she talked. "So that would be five instruments that I play."

"Goodness! You could start a band just by yourself!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"I know," replied Hermione.

Ron came into the kitchen just as Hermione was putting the shrunken instrument cases into the pocket of her black leather jacket.

"Hey, the best friend doesn't get a hug, now?" he asked Hermione.

"Hey, Ron, how have you been?" said Hermione as she embraced Ron into a tight, warm hug.

"I've been ok, I guess," he replied, with a shrug. "I can't wait until we go and pick up Harry."  
"That's right; Dumbledore let him go to the Burrow early. When are you going to go and get him?" she asked.

"I think Dad said something about in two more days."

"Oh, ok," said Hermione, not failing to notice that Ginny perked up when she heard Harry's name.

"Ok, children, let's go. We can't keep your father waiting. (Or just Mr. Weasley because he's not Hermione's dad unless…you know what? Never mind! You guys probably understood better than me!)

"Ok, bye, Mum, Dad, I'll miss you both!" cried Hermione, as she hugged her and mum and dad.

AN: thanks guys for reading and I hope that you review and tell me what you think. I know this chapter only focuses on Hermione and it's probably going to be the most boring chapter in the fic but hopefully with you guys' help it will get better as I progress. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary **

**Ginny hasn't gotten over her crush on Harry Potter and is annoying the heck out of a certain busy-haired Gryffindor. What if Hermione is determined to show Ginny a big flaw in the Boy-Who-Lived? That would mean that Hermione is going to be forced into spending more time with Harry. What happens when the more Hermione tries to find something bad in him, she finds good? What happens when the big flaw in her big plan is that she is falling head over heels for someone she's only allowed to look at as a best friend?**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the Harry Potter characters that were created by the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. So thank her…not me! :D

Author's Note: I am extremely sorry that I haven't uploaded this chapter, but I've been in…a writer's block. I haven't come up with anything new. I hope you like this chapter.

It was probably the coolest of night in Little Whinging, Surrey, where everyone was calmly sleeping with a refreshing breeze through the windows. Only one occupant in 4 Privet Drive was thrashing around drenched in sweat.

Harry Potter was having dreadful nightmares.

It has been two weeks since Harry had led six Hogwarts students, which included himself, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood to the most dangerous adventure he had ever had. It had also been two weeks worth of nightmares where he would see his godfather, Sirius Black, fall through the veil at the Department of Mysteries. That's all that has been going through Harry's head at night, before, during, and after he slept.

All in all, it has been a tiring two weeks.

The next morning had been the same as all the mornings for the past two weeks.

Harry Potter woke up drenched in sweat and extremely exhausted. He got dressed quietly, and went down for breakfast.

Since the beginning of his summer vacations it was the same thing when Harry entered the kitchen. Uncle Vernon would clear his throat and mutter a simple "good morning." Dudley would also do the same but he said it in a stronger and clearer voice than his father and he would add a true smile.

Harry suspected the change was because of last summer when Dudley was attacked by a dementor.

The one who had a total and shocking transformation was his aunt. Every morning after Uncle Vernon and Dudley said (mutter in Uncle Vernon's case) their good mornings, Aunt Petunia would usher Harry into a chair and give him a plate piled up with some of his favorite foods. He was taken aback that she even knew the foods he liked best.

The first day that happened…well, you can imagine Harry's face when he was pushed toward the kitchen table so he could eat breakfast and not clean up the dishes.

This morning, however, was quite different.

"Good morning, Harry," said Aunt Petunia from the hot stove, where she was cooking eggs and strips of bacon. "You're up early. Your uncle and cousin aren't even up yet."

"I know," replied Harry. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh, I see…anything that you would like to talk about, Harry?" she asked as she put a plateful of food in front of her nephew.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Aunt Petunia was actually asking _him _if he would like to _talk _to _her. _To say the least, he was astounded.

Seeing the surprised look on his face, she said, "Well, you are my sister's son, are you not?"

"Yes, b-but you've n-never cared a-about me b-before," Harry stammered.

"I've come to realize that you probably have to carry a burden in the magical world with Vol- oh what's his name?"

"Voldemort."

"Yes, him. Since last summer that you said that he had returned, I remembered what your mother, Lily, used to tell our parents about this horrible person and the horrible things that he would do to people like us. I realized that that with Voldemort back, those things would soon come to pass again. I suddenly began to understand different things and I began to realize that your world, mostly, is going to suffer or is suffering.

Again, Harry was shocked.

"In a way, all that I'm doing is to show you that I'm extremely sorry for the way I've treated you for these past sixteen years," finished Aunt Petunia, as Dudley and Uncle Vernon entered the room.

"Good morning, cousin," said Dudley, with a grin on his face. "Mum is taking me shopping today; goodness knows how long I can live with these pants riding down my bottom, would you like to come?"

"Sure," agreed Harry.

When Harry arrived at 4 Privet Drive and saw Dudley, his jaw had dropped to the floor, not only by his attitude but also by his look.

Dudley was not as skinny as Harry (and frankly, I think you all agree with me that he will never be) but wasn't as huge as a hippopotamus. His facial expressions had made a big difference on his appearance. His face did not look like a sickly pig looking at you as though he wanted to punch the living lights out of you.

Once the breakfast plates were cleaned and put away, Uncle Vernon headed to work, while Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Harry made their way to the nearest shopping mall.

"Come on, Harry, see if you like any of these clothes," said Aunt Petunia, going into a store called Gap.

"For me?" questioned Harry.

"Well, of course, for you, unless your name isn't Harry Potter," she said.

"Okay," was the only reply he could make.

As they went to more and more stores, Harry became less and less amazed to hear his aunt ask him if he wanted any of "these clothes."

Until after they had walked, what Harry felt like, the entire shopping centre, this trio entered a store named Old Navy, where he liked the clothes that were on the display window.

About an hour and a half later, Harry came out of the store carrying about three large bags filled with clothes that Aunt Petunia bought him. For some strange reason, he couldn't stop thanking her. (Though I think our smart and beautiful readers at home do know the reason wink wink)

"Will you stop your thanks, please?" asked Aunt Petunia exasperated. "I already told you that you deserve these clothes. I daresay maybe next summer I'll take you to go buy more."

"But I really don't deserve these," Harry protested as they arrived home. (A.N: the only chance he's got to get back at the Dursleys, he's being all modest, don't you all think? I say you all flame the author…oh wait, that's me…eh…never mind!!)

"Now, go up to your room and put those clothes where they belong, neatly!" cried Aunt Petunia, as Harry bounded up the stairs to his room.

Harry couldn't believe his luck! Not only did was his only family changing into good people (sounds kind of weird calling the Dursleys good people) but they bought him clothes that actually fit him well and weren't ten times his size. If he couldn't believe his luck, it was about to get better.

"Hello, Hedwig," said Harry, as his snowy white owl flew into his bedroom through the open window. "Who's the letter from, girl?"

It was from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

Look, I know that you are probably just going to read this letter and then throw it away or throw it inside a drawer filled with all the other letters that you haven't answered from Ron or me. Just listen, okay?

I'm not going to tell you that you should stop feeling sorry for yourself and I'm not going to tell you that I know how you feel inside because I don't.

But I will tell you one thing…no one blames you for what happened. Dumbledore, Moody nor all of the other Order members blame you for going to the Ministry of Magic (well, maybe Snape but you know how he is), Ron doesn't blame you for what happened to him with the brains, Neville doesn't blame you for getting a broken nose, he's actually thanking you because he wouldn't have the courage he has now because of you. Luna doesn't blame you for…well, anything because nothing did happen to her, Ginny doesn't blame you for breaking her ankle, it was because of those "stupid, bloody idiots of Death Eaters," as she so nicely puts it. I most certainly don't blame you for getting hit with all those spells and hexes. Madame Pomfrey got me right back on my feet in a couple of days, didn't she? Yes, with loads of nasty potions, but hey, it was for my own good, wasn't it? So please don't blame yourself. I beg you.

On a happier note, Dumbledore told the Weasleys that you are allowed to come to the Burrow (that's where I am right now). I, along with the Weasleys, are going to pick you up two days before our birthday at 5 in the afternoon so please be ready. Oh, and tell the Dursleys not to worry because we are going to pick you up in a car. It seems that Professor Dumbledore found the Ford Anglia in the forest last term when he went to look for Umbridge. Well, I'll see you soon.

Love from, P.S: Ginny says hi…oh, and also Ron.

Hermione

_Just great, _Harry thought. _I'm going to a house where I'm just going to receive these looks of sympathy. Wait, two days before my birthday…_

He looked at the calendar.

"That's today!" he said out loud. "At 5? That's in an hour!"

_Just really great, _Harry thought once again, bounding down the stairs.

"Aunt Petunia!" cried Harry, as he entered the room.

"Yes, what is it?" she said getting up from the sofa with a concern look on her face.

"I'm leaving in an hour. My friends are going to come pick me up."

"Oh, ok. Umm, well, why don't you go gather your things and place them in your trunk, while I go see if there's any of your clothes in the laundry room." Aunt Petunia said, leaving the living room.

Harry went upstairs, picked up all the clothes he had, folded them as best he could, and placed them on the bottom of his trunk. Then, he picked up all the books and placed them on top of his stacked clothes.

When he finished packing and checking twice that he hadn't left any of his books, quills, or bits of parchment, he went to the bathroom to change into his new clothes. Finishing getting ready, he took a look in the mirror.

Wow. He looked completely different.

He was wearing a dark forest green t-shirt that bore the legend "Tiki's Surf shop." He was also wearing some semi-baggy blue jeans with some khaki suede shoes.

Exiting the bathroom, he saw Dudley looking into his room, turned around, and headed to where Harry was.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Dudley."

"Mum wanted me to come and tell you that it's already 15 'til, so to hurry. Oh, she also said that she placed your clean clothes on your bed," said Dudley looking at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You look nice. You gonna see your girlfriend or something? I'm pretty sure that there are good looking girls at your school."

"Thank you, but no. I don't have a girlfriend," he replied.

"Oh," was the only thing Dudley said as he went back down to the living room to watch television.

He entered his room and put the clothes that Aunt Petunia left on his bed into his trunk. Just to make sure, he checked carefully one last time all around his room, the closet, in drawers, on the desk, and the loose floorboard under his bed. After he made sure that nothing was going to be left behind, he sat down on his bed and reread the letter that Hermione sent him.

He thought about how Hermione fell over with an astounded look on her soft face when she was hit with that hex that made her go into unconsciousness. He didn't ever want to see that ever again. But as he was going to reminiscing about all the other people that got hurt, there was a knock on the front door below. He knew that the Weasleys had arrived but he didn't get up from his bed. Instead, he waited.

"His room is the first one to your left, dear," he heard Aunt Petunia say.

_So,_ thought Harry, _someone wants to see me first. I wonder who? Could it be Mrs. Weasley or maybe Ron or maybe…_

"Harry?"

_Oh, it's Hermione. Good. _

"Come in." Harry replied.

"Did you get my letter?" she asked timidly.

"Of course I did, if I hadn't I would be extremely surprised that you're in my bedroom, while the Weasleys are downstairs talking to my aunt, no doubt," said Harry in a monotonous tone, still not facing her. "Shut the door."

She did as she was told.

As Harry stood up and faced her, he said, "Listen, you were right on your letter. You don't know how I feel; no one does, because you, Ron, and Ginny still have both your parents. In a way, thank you for writing those things, it sort of helped me. I'm pretty sure that you're probably the only that's thinking what you wrote. So thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Harry. I'm your friend and that's what friends do. They help each other," Hermione said closing the space between them.

"Also, thank you for tolerating my scream sessions last year," he said, with an apologetic smile on his face.

"It's okay, you know, after my ear drum nearly burst, it's still okay," she reassured him.

Harry laughed softly.

"Oh my goodness, he laughed! Alert the press!" she laughed.

"Oh, shut up," he said jokingly.

"It's really good to see you smile again, Harry," said Hermione, throwing her arms around her best friend's neck.

At first, Harry didn't know what was going on, until he realized that Hermione was hugging him. Unsure about himself, he wrapped his arms around her small and tucked his face in her neck.

"Harry, Hermione, Mum wants to know what's taking you two too long," said Ginny Weasley barging into Harry's room, but stopped short at the sight in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting anything," her voice dripping with ice. (Which only Hermione noticed.)

Hermione let go of Harry as though he were on fire, with a sort of nervous look on her face, while Harry slowly let go of Hermione leaving one arm on her waist.

"You weren't interrupting anything, I swear," said Hermione a little bit apprehensively, earning her a disbelieving look from Ginny. (My, my, aren't we the jealous type? Hehe…sorry…proceed)

"Hello, Ginny," smiled Harry. "I was just giving Hermione a hug because she's an extremely good friend."

"Oh, I see," Ginny said, looking at Hermione letting her know that Harry's arm was still on her waist.

"Well," Hermione began, "we best start dragging your trunk to the top of the stairs so someone can help us take it down."

"Ok," responded Harry as he finally let go of Hermione.

After a couple of minutes of pushing and pulling, they got Harry's trunk to the top of the stairs to see that they were keeping certain people on the edge of their patience or stomachs.

"Finally! I'm starting to get hungry down here, you know?" came the voice of Harry's other best friend, Ron.

"Well, listen to your stomach later, Ronald Weasley, and come help us!" came the very annoyed voice of Hermione.

"Ok, ok, geez, I can't even joke around with my best mate," said Ron coming up the stairs.

When they finally got the trunk on the bottom landing, Harry heard his aunt call him into the living room.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry seeing that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in there along with Dudley.

"Harry, tell them that we haven't been mistreating you, since they don't want to believe me. I daresay, they have a reason not to." She said.

Harry turned to the Weasleys and said in a calm voice, "They have treated me well for these past two weeks that I've been her. Heck, they even bought me new clothes and shoes, for crying out loud! They have also fed me three regular meals a day."

"Ok, Harry, ok. We just wanted to make sure," Mrs. Weasley said, "though I would like an explanation for the certain change."

"That, Mrs. Weasley, is between my nephew and I." said Aunt Petunia, coldly.

"Umm, ok, I think that it's time to hit the road, now," said Mr. Weasley trying to break the ice between his wife and Mrs. Dursley. "Harry, say good-bye to your aunt and cousin. We'll be outside waiting for you."

"Ok." Harry said as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the room.

"Oh, Harry, I truly am sorry for the way we've been treating you these past sixteen years," said Aunt Petunia, her voice trembling.

"It's okay," Harry reassured her.

"Now, expect something for Christmas, ok? Nothing fancy but just a little something," she sniffed.

"Ok."

"Hey, Harry, do you mind sending me some treats? No funny stuff and if it is funny tell me first. Also, none of those ton tongue toffees please," said Dudley reminiscing on his humongous tongue he received two years ago. (Courtesy of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, I think…)

"Sure thing, Dudley?" laughed Harry, also remembering.

"Well, good-bye, Harry, 'til next summer," said Aunt Petunia, giving him his first hug ever, from her.

"Good-bye, Aunt Petunia," said Harry, returning her gesture.

"Now, owl me if you need anything, ok?" she asked.

"Sure. Be safe," he said, walking out the front door to the Weasley's parked Ford Anglia. He settled in between Hermione and Ginny thinking that he was free once again, but not from a horrible home, at least it wasn't a horrible home anymore.

A.N. ok, ok I accept flames but just for today 'cause I know that this chapter, apart from being extremely boring it was extremely long! Believe me people it wasn't only long for you guys. I'm the one who wrote it!!! Hopefully I'll update in a week or so. I'm starting the next chapter tomorrow. So hopefully you liked it…still review if you didn't. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary **

**Ginny hasn't gotten over her crush on Harry Potter and is annoying the heck out of a certain busy-haired Gryffindor. What if Hermione is determined to show Ginny a big flaw in the Boy-Who-Lived? That would mean that Hermione is going to be forced into spending more time with Harry. What happens when the more Hermione tries to find something bad in him, she finds good? What happens when the big flaw in her big plan is that she is falling head over heels for someone she's only allowed to look at as a best friend?**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the Harry Potter characters that were created by the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. So thank her…not me:D

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't uploaded this chapter, but I've been in a writer's block…again. Thanks to all those that review…! I love you! Please enjoy!

The ride to the Burrow went rather fast for Harry since he fell asleep on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione, on the other hand, was being tortured by the horrible looks that Ginny was throwing her way. (A.N: Honestly…it looks like its Hermione fault that he's more comfortable leaning his head to the left than to the right! Geez!) But at last, they got to their final destination, the Burrow.

"Welcome back, mate," said Ron, patting Harry on the back.

"Yeah, thanks."

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all carried up Harry's and Hermione's trunk into the house. At the point, Fred and George went up first to leave Hermione's trunk in Ginny's room, then Harry and Ron took Harry's trunk up to Ron's room.

"What have you been up to, mate?" asked Ron, sitting on his bed.

"Actually, I've been doing really well if you are talking about the recent events, you know."

There was silence in the room, as Harry started to unpack his trunk,

"My aunt and uncle have been pretty loose. Hey, they even bought me new clothes," Harry continued, showing Ron his new wardrobe from Old Navy.

"Oh, well, if you're okay, then, do you think you are up to a nice game of wizard's chess?" Ron grinned.

"You know you're gonna beat me, again, Mr. Wizard Chess master," Harry grinned.

"Well, alright then," said Ron his grinned growing to a mischievous look, similar to those of the twins.

Half an hour later, they found themselves in their twenty-sixth game, all of which Harry lost miserably.

"Don't do that, you idiot! I'm telling you to go _there_, not there!" cried Harry.

"Ha! There you go! Checkmate for the _twenty-seventh_ game!" yelled Ron, happily doing a victory dance.

"Yea, yea," said Harry, mock-grumbling.

"Boys! Could you help the girls to carry the dishes to the table? Dinner's almost ready!" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried out to the living room.

"Sure, Mum!" called Ron.

"Coming, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, both boys cleaning the ness from their games.

Ten minutes later, all the Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione, were sitting down at the table enjoying a warm home-made dinner.

"Come on, Harry, Hermione, help yourselves to a third serving," said Mrs. Weasley standing up to serve her guests more food.

After everyone had at least three helpings of food and a hot cup of chocolate, they started their way up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Ginny. Goodnight, Hermione," said Ron, yawning. "See you in the morning."

"'Night, Ron," said both girls.

"'Night, Hermione," said Harry, turning to give her a hug. For some reason, (A.N: which I bet you guys know) that hug seems a little to long for Ginny's liking.

_"Ahem."_

"Sorry, Gin. How could I forget you?" said Harry, leaning in to kiss her cheek and hug. "Well, goodnight, girls."

Ginny watched her brother and her long time crush walk up the stairs to the next landing, and Hermione bored to her wits settled down on her bed, and got a good book. After about ten minutes of waiting outside the door, Ginny came in walking gracefully and giddy as though she were a schoolgirl that had just received her first kiss out by the lake.

"Oh, come on, Ginny. Get real. Do you actually think that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived is-"

"Is what, huh? Is stupid enough to notice a girl like me? Or notice his best friend's little sister?" Ginny cut Hermione off, snapping out of her crush mode.

"Well, if you would calm down and wait to hear what I was going to say, you would not want to cut my throat!" cried Hermione.

"Sorry."

"Ok, then. I was going to say that: Do you actually think that the Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived is all that?" she asked.

"Of course, he is!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's tall, he's got the most gorgeous green eyes that I've ever seen, he's got this black messy hair that makes him look bloody hot, and he's nice and caring. He's not an arrogant little jerk like Malfoy, and he doesn't think of himself all the time."

"Oh my goodness, Ginny, you talk about him as though he is the God of all Gods, for crying out loud!" said Hermione, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I dare you! I dare you to try to find something wrong with him! I give you until the end of the school year to give me at least five bad and five good things about him! Oh, double dare you! So what now? Are you in?" Ginny asked.

"Alright, I'm in, but one condition though, please stop talking about him when I'm trying to do my homework! Please!" Hermione begged.

"Alright. Alright. I promise."

"Deal." And both girls shook their hands in agreement.

The next couple of weeks before school started went by as fast as lightening for everybody. Every day they would wake up, and either play Quidditch or do their homework. Either way, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were eager to go back to their second home of Hogwarts, with all of their friends.

On September 1st, the Weasley household went upside down.

_Crash _

"Mum! Have you seen my extra robe!"

"It's outside drying!"

"Have you seen my book, Mum? I can't find it!"

"Which one!"

"My potions book!"

"Fred and George took it! They said they were going to give it to you, Ron!"

"What!"

After many crashes, bumps, shoves, and trips later, everyone was sitting in a Ministry car on their way to King's Cross.

"Mrs. Weasley, why are there two extra cars? Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I can fit alright in the back." Hermione asked, curiously.

"Well, dear, those aren't for us," Replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, who are they waiting for?" Harry asked.

"For us, of course, in those cars are Order members waiting for us. I don't know if you've forgotten, dear, but you're still being looked after," said Mrs. Weasley, looking at Harry with pity.

"Look, Mrs. Weasley, I know you care about me but there is really no need for you to be looking at me like that. I'm not a little boy anymore; I never was one to begin with. I was deprived of my childhood ever since Voldemort—"everyone flinched- "killed my parents. Since I'm not a little boy and I am mature enough, I understand that I need to be watched for my own safety and protection. So, basically, I am okay with it," said Harry.

"Well, okay, then. If you're sure, let's get cracking," said Mr. Weasley.

The ride to King's Cross Station was strangely calm and relaxed, while everyone got out and got to Platform 9 ¾ accompanied by the Order members.

Harry looked up to the clock tower. It read 10:30 a.m.

_Wow, _he thought, _we're actually here early. We're usually rushing around and hurrying up. _

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got up to the train and found a compartment to themselves, carried their trunks to the trunk racks, then went back down to the Platform.

Down on the Platform, everyone gathered around those going back to school advising them to stay out of trouble, keep their eyes open for anything going on, and to stay on top of their work, especially Ginny, who would be taking her O.W.Ls this year.

"Harry, come here, I'd like to talk to you for a minute," said Remus.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked.

"Harry, in case you didn't get the memo, I am no longer your professor. Please, call me Remus."

"Ok, um…Remus," said Harry, awkwardly.

"Listen, Harry, please, promise me that you will…"

"Yes, yes, I know. Be a good little boy while the Order does their business, and stay at the castle even if Lord Voldemort is right outside my window?" finished Harry, annoyed.

"No. Promise me that you will trust your instincts on whatever you feel. But please, make sure that you are 100 positive and be sure to alert me."

To say the least, Harry was shocked.

"How can I keep in touch with you? I'm sure I won't be able to use the fireplace every time I need something."

"No, but you still have the two way mirror that Sirius gave you, don't you?" Remus asked.

"Yea, I always have it in a secret compartment in my trunk. Why?" answered Harry, curiously.

"Well, Sirius gave me that mirror before we left to the Ministry of Magic. He said that if anything should happen to him, I should keep in touch through the mirror for whatever reason," said Remus, his voice cracking a bit.

_Toot! Toot!_

"Well, I guess you better get going," said Remus, smiling sadly. "And remember to be careful. Follow your instincts."

"I will. Bye," said Harry, running to get on to the train.

As he approached the compartment, he heard Ron's voice out in the corridor, "What are you doing here, Malfoy? Shouldn't you be with your pathetic excuse of a father? Just for your information, we don't want to see a ferret show."

"Listen, Weasel, I'm not here to pick a fight with _you. _Now, tell me where Potter is." Malfoy sneered.

"And what do you want with Harry?" asked Hermione.

"That is none of your business, Granger," responded a voice that sounded much like Malfoy's close friend, Blaise Zabini. "That would just be between us and Potter. Now, tell us where the hell is he!"

"And what exactly is it that you want with me, Zabini, Malfoy? Clearly, you guys didn't miss me during the summer vacations. Or perhaps your fathers gave you a message to tell me?"

All heads, at that moment, turned at the speed of light, to where Harry was standing, his hands in his pocket, clutching his wand tight.

"We have a matter to discuss, Potter," said Malfoy.

"And what would that matter be about?" Harry asked.

A.N: hello my beloved readers and reviewers I am so extremely sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but teachers, you know, they won't leave you alone. But hopefully I'll be able to update more often. I won't say I'll update in a week or two because I know I won't. So I will update as soon as possible. Read and Review! Peace!

Thank you to my reviewers for chapter two: S. halliwell24, AJ the Ass Slayer, emma3503


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary **

**Ginny hasn't gotten over her crush on Harry Potter and is annoying the heck out of a certain busy-haired Gryffindor. What if Hermione is determined to show Ginny a big flaw in the Boy-Who-Lived? That would mean that Hermione is going to be forced into spending more time with Harry. What happens when the more Hermione tries to find something bad in him, she finds good? What happens when the big flaw in her big plan is that she is falling head over heels for someone she's only allowed to look at as a best friend?**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the Harry Potter characters that were created by the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. So thank her…not me:D

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't uploaded this chapter. Thanks to all those that review…! I love you! Please enjoy!

"The matter should be discussed in private. It's urgent," said Zabini.

"Okay, then," Harry said to him, then turned to Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, who stared at Harry as though he had grown an extra head. "Don't worry guys," he reassured them, "I'll be fine."

Harry, along with Malfoy and Zabini, walked down the train corridor, making a lot of curious heads poke out of the compartment's doors. Being stared at made it seem a longer walk down the train for Harry. It was like walking down a catwalk (AN: I say that Draco Malfoy would make a pretty sexy model wouldn't you all think?). Once the three boys go to the last compartment (which was always empty) they got inside and shut the door. Everyone was silent, until Harry spoke up.

"Okay, well, you got me here along to talk and now it seems that cat got both of your tongues," said Harry, slightly irritated.

"Hold your thestrals, Potter," said Zabini.

Harry sighed.

"Alright, what do you want?" he asked, more calmly.

"We want your alliance."

Harry turned to Malfoy, who was looking at him with confidence.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, Potter, we're dead serious," said Malfoy, while Zabini shook his head.

"Okay, then, tell me, why should I trust you?" Harry asked.

"At first, you are not going to believe us," responded Zabini, a little uncomfortable.

"Why don't you spill it out since we'll be at school soon?"

This time, Malfoy talked.

"The truth is we had a change of heart, well, more a change of mind."

At this point, Harry opened his mouth to say something.

Malfoy interrupted him, "Look, before you say something, just hear us out okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Both our fathers," Malfoy continued, "send us to a summer camp for teenagers. My father said that Voldemort wanted the kids of his most loyal Death Eaters to go to summer camp. So our fathers sent us together. They said that we needed to blend in since it was a Muggle camp. They both said something about needing to learn Muggle ways for missions that Voldemort would surely send us. Probably to lure in Muggle teens to torture. So, anyway, we started communicating with these people our age and….something started going through my head: these kids have no idea, nor their parents, that there s another world….a magical world. A magical world where there is an evil wizard that is plotting to kill them. I could sense that Blaise was also having second thoughts about this plan. So, I talked with him. I asked him if he was uncomfortable with the idea of interacting with Muggles just to please Voldemort. He was. The next thing we knew is that we were running away from camp, did a couple of spells to change our appearances, took the Knight Bus and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron the rest of the summer."

After an awkward silence, Malfoy talked again.

"So, what do you think?" he asked Harry.

Harry just sighed and looked at Malfoy, "I think that that camp really helped you out to communicate more down to Earth. Whoo! Did I almost fall for that bullshit!" he exclaimed.

"Please, listen to us, Potter," said Zabini, "we're telling you the truth."

"And why should I believe you?" Harry replied angrily. "Why should I trust you? How is that you won't turn me in to Voldemort later on, huh?"

"Okay, fine. Just let me ask you a couple of questions, okay? Then you can decide on your own judgment."

"Fine," was Harry's only reply.

"Have you seen with any other Slytherin besides each other?"

"No, but…"

"And aren't we always with out posse?"

"Yes, but…"

"And were we with them this time?"

"No, but…"

"Then? What do you have to lose?" Malfoy asked.

"My life!" Harry bursted out. "What if you guys are just pretending? Huh? What if all of this is just a huge set up to kidnap me and take me to Voldemort? What about that?"

"Look, Potter, I mean—Harry, look, would we be going this low by begging, if this were a trick?" said Malfoy.

_He's got a point, you know, _thought Harry. _But what if I make a wrong decision like I did last year? Another innocent life could be lost, and I really don't want to be like I was in the beginning of the summer. But, so far, he's had good points proven. I'm making a mental noted and here it is: I, Harry James Potter, swear that if Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini turn out to be excellent liars and in the process someone gets hurt, I will hurt them ten times worse. _

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Harry looked at Mal- Draco and Blaise and said, "Alright, you have my alliance, but if at the end someone gets killed or seriously hurt, all hell will break lose. Got that?"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other, turned to Harry and both said, simultaneously, "Got it."

Then, Harry, stuck out his hand in front of Draco, who just stared at it.

Harry chuckled, "For having spent summer in a camp for Muggles you obviously don't know anything about the human body. It's called a hand. You shake it to either greet a person or when people have come to an agreement. Today, we shake hands for the latter."

Somewhat reluctantly, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, Slytherins, shook hands with Gryffindor's, Harry Potter.

The three boys just looked at each other.

Blaise asked, "Now what?"

Harry sighed once more, and said, "Now, we just have to convince the rest of the group."

"What? You mean, both Weasels and Granger?" asked Draco.

"Hmm…yeah."  
"But they'll never agree."

"Well, I agreed, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Your point being?"

"My point being that I was supposed to be the hardest one to convince."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other skeptically.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure it won't be that hard," said Harry, steering Draco and Blaise out of the compartment and towards the one where Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were at.

1 ½ hour later.

"Come on, guys!" pleaded Harry.

"Harry! Listen to us!" said Hermione. "Do you hear yourself? I mean, they just admitted that their fathers are one of the most loyal servants to Voldemort! Oh, honestly, Ron! Don't be such a wimp!"

"Hey! I am not a wimp!" Ron said, indignantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry, "Look, Harry, how do you know that they aren't on a mission for Lord Voldemort..," Ron flinched again- "and they won't turn their backs on us at the last minute?"

"Well, I agree with Harry," said Ginny, who had been sitting quietly, listening to their fight for the past hour and a half (and also staring at Harry).

_I wonder why you _would _agree with him. Oh, wait! I know, because you are head over heels in love with him! _Hermione fumed inside her head while shooting daggers at Ginny.

"Thank you, Ginny! See, 'Mione, why can't you be a little more understanding like her…" Ginny beamed- "besides, nothing is what it seems, you always said that!"

"Whoa, back up, down, boy. When did I ever say that? That sounds like a load of…"

"Hermione, look, at a time like this is when you have to learn how to trust other people," Draco spoke up.

Hermione stared at him.

"You called me Hermione."

"Well, that is your name, isn't it?" Draco asked, with slight sarcasm.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled at him.

For the first time since, ever, Draco Malfoy broke out into a true genuine smile.

_Wow, _Hermione thought. She sighed. _What other choice do I have? None. But to surrender. Let's see if I don't die out of this scam. _

"Okay, fine. I agree to have an alliance with you two."

"Yes! Finally! Man, Potter, I thought you said that this was going to be easy?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. I said and I quote myself, 'this shouldn't be so hard.' There's a difference."

"Well, at least it was worth the fight," said Draco, looking at Hermione intently.

The bushy-haired Gryffindor smiled and blushed profusely.

"Ok," said Harry, rubbing his hands together, "two down, one to go."

Harry looked at Ron, while Ron looked at Harry. Ron sighed.

"Oh, alright. I see I'm never going to win. Ok, I agree to have an alliance with Malfoy and Zabini, also," Ron said, a little frustrated.

With still a long way to go 'til they got to Hogwarts Castle, Harry and Ron started to make small talk with Draco and Blaise. While the boys did that, Hermione and Ginny started to talk about their previous agreement.

"So?" Ginny asked Hermione, who was looking out the window, while shooting glances to a certain blond blue-eyed guy.

"Hermione!" exclaimed, while nudging her friend.

"What?"

"What are you thinking of? I've been trying to get you attention for the past five minutes."

"Oh, sorry; just a little preoccupied, I guess," Hermione responded, shrugging. "So, what do you want?"

As fast as flicking on a light, Ginny's facial expressions went from annoyed to mischievous.

"So…when are we gonna start our bargain?"

Hermione sighed.

_Oh right, our bargain, _she thought_. Well, guess what, Ginny? I kind of don't want to do it anymore!_

"Well?"

"Oh, alright, I'll do it."

"Oh, good. When?"

"Umm, right now?"

"Perfect. How?"

"Umm, by talking?"

"Great. What are you going to talk about?"

"Ginny!" Hermione whispered loudly. "Just let me do this on my own. Please?"

"Okay, fine. But start, like, right now."

"Geez, fiery red head with a whole lot of impatient."

"Ha, ha."

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked the old, plump woman.

"No, thank you," everyone responded.

About five minutes after the old woman had left pushing the trolley in front of her, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny realized that they did want something from the trolley.

As Ginny was getting up, she noticed that Harry was going to stay behind. So, she backed up and whispered to Hermione, "Here's your chance at making me shut up about him."

Ginny glanced at Harry, "And you better work hard. I'm a very difficult person to be convinced." Then she walked out of the compartment.

_Goodness! She nags worse than Mrs. Weasley! I'm going to feel sorry for _her_ children, _Hermione thought._ I guess that I better move next to him and try to make small talk. _

So, doing as she thought, Hermione got up and moved next to him. She glanced at him and he glanced at her. They both smiled and looked down at their laps.

"So, Harry," Hermione began, "how was your summer?"

Harry sighed. "Well, it was better than usual. You know, I got some new clothes. My aunt was nicer, my uncle didn't really care, and my cousin was extremely nicer."

That was usually how the train ride went on. Harry and Hermione talked quietly about everything and nothing at the same time, while at the other end of the compartment, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Blaise talked loudly about Quidditch and other stuff that guys with girls talk about (AN: which I definitely don't know what stuff is that!).

At long last, Hogwarts Express pulled up the train station in Hogsmeade.

Everyone left the compartment, except for Hermione, who was looking for one of her books, and Draco, who had stayed behind to see if Hermione needed some help.

"Are you looking for something?" Draco asked Hermione, who, currently, was bending over on the floor to see if her book was under the seat.

Hermione, obviously thinking she was along, squealed and jumped up in fright.

"Oh, Malfoy, you scared me," said Hermione, getting up.

"Malfoy?" he asked, offering her his hand in help. "I thought it was Draco, now?"

"Well, it's kind of a habit, you know?" she said uncomfortably, since he hadn't let her hand go.

"I know," he said, glancing at her hand, still in his grasp. "So, how about we start over?"

"Ok."

"Ok. I'll go first. Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy." Then, he added as an afterthought, "And no, I'm no Death Eater."

Hermione grinned weakly.

For a while, both stood staring at each other, shaking hands.

Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"This is where you would introduce yourself."

Hermione snapped out of her reverie and giggled.

_Hey, _she thought_, since when do I giggle all girly?_

"Oh, right. Ok, umm, my name is Hermione Jane Granger. And yes, I'm a bookworm," she said, mocking his previous statement.

He chuckled.

"Well, Ms. Granger, great pleasure it had been meeting you, milady," Draco said, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it lightly.

"Why, the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione, a bit flirty.

_Wait one darn minute here, _she thought_. Once again, since when do I flirt with guys? Especially when this guy happens to be Draco Malfoy? Oh, well._

Both smiled at each other and left the compartment rather hurriedly because the "horse-less" carriages were about to leave.

"Where are they?" asked Draco, looking around for any sign of them.

"Oh, look! There they are!" Hermione exclaimed pointing to the third carriage away from them.

Sure enough, Harry's messy black-haired head was sticking from out the window, looking desperately for someone (them, obviously).

Together, they ran towards the carriage.

"Harry!"

Harry's shaggy head finally turned in their direction, smiled, but then his expression turned to a sour one.

"Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed.

An _ahem _was heard from the inside of the carriage (probably Ron).

"Ugh, ok, I meant we were looking everywhere for you," Harry said.

"You got that right," said the voice again.

Harry rolled his eyes and went back inside, "Look, Blaise, why don't you pipe down unless it'll help someone out, huh?" (AN: fooled ya, didn't I?)

"Hmm, no."

Harry was heard letting out a frustrating sigh.

Just then Ginny poked her head out and told Hermione and Draco, "So what, you guys planning to walk to Hogwarts? Or did you want to ride in the boats with the ickle firsties?"

"Ha, ha, Ginny, hilarious," said Hermione, sarcastically, as she was helped onto the carriage by Mr. Malfoy.

At last, the carriage departed from Hogsmeade's dirt road entering the castle grounds.

Looking at Hogwarts Castle with its shadowing, humongous towers, small square windows, Harry reminisced slightly on what happen with his godfather, supposed escaped convicted murderer, Sirius Black.

He shook his head. _No, I don't want to dwell on it, it's not good to dwell on the past, after all_

Suddenly, his thoughts were stopped, literally, when the carriages halted at the castle doors.

Then, before anyone even had a chance to step inside the castle, Professor McGonagall approached, calling out their names.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini! The headmaster would like a word in his office, right now. Follow me," she said, already marching up the castle steps.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise looked at each other and followed the Deputy Headmistress to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Climbing up a whole lot of stairs, crossing the Great Hall which , even though wasn't serving food yet, was giving off a very strong smell of very good food waiting to be eaten, and giving the password to the Headmaster's office("Mars Bars"), Professor McGonagall excused herself by saying that she needed to help with the Sorting Ceremony.

Just as Hermione was about to knock on the door, an elderly voice came from inside, "Come in."

The group of students looked at each other and slowly opened the headmaster's office door. When they opened the door they found Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, in ocean blue robes with matching hat, stroking his pet phoenix, Fawkes. Fawkes stood enjoying his friend's gentle stroke up and down its folded wings, which were a bright crimson red.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, turning from Fawkes and sitting at his desk. "Please, take a seat."

At his words, three extra chairs appeared next to the two that were already in front of the desk.

The two Slytherin boys and the Gryffindor trio sat down and waited patiently while Dumbledore was trying to unstick two pieces of green-yellow candy, lemon drops; his favorite Muggle candy.

"Would you like some?"

While, Harry and Hermione already knew of this candy, Ron (who was hungry), Draco and Blaise accepted the lemon drops with curiosity.

_Finally, _thought Dumbledore_, someone accepted my offer for lemon drops. I don't know why anyone would not like the candy; it's delicious! But, then again, that is my opinion. Alas! I think some people other than me have found this treat marvelous! _He mused, watching the looks of delight on Ron, Draco, and Blaise.

Hermione, growing sort of impatient of just watching the boys eat candy, asked Dumbledore, "Professor, what is it, exactly, that you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore, snapping out of his thoughts. "Well, I'm sure that you three have agreed to Mr. Malfoy's and Mr. Zabini's plea for alliance."

"Yes, sir," they all replied.

"Well, the little part that they missed is that I went to find them at the Leaky Cauldron during the summer. We talked, argued, discussed, whatever you want to call it, but we came to a conclusion that they are not going to be safe in the Slytherin Common Room."

The word "duh" came from the three Gryffindors.

"Yes, well, I made arrangements so that they have their very own common room, which will be open to only Harry, Ron, and Hermione! Which means, you three, that you will not be telling anyone where the entrance is," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "And I'm sorry, Ron, by young Miss Ginny Weasley must not know where the entrance is either. NO ONE," he emphasized, "must know where the entrance is. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," they responded.

"Now, well, since I'm pretty sure that you missed most of dinner, you might as well have a quick dinner here so as not to go to bed on an empty stomach," he said, waving his wand, conjuring a tray of finger sandwiches, a pitcher of pumpkin juice and five silver goblets.

"Well, enjoy yourselves and I'll come back in about thirty minutes. I still have to go and make some quick announcements. Then, I'll take you to see Draco's and Blaise's new common-"

BANG!

Suddenly, the door had slammed open, showing a very out of breath Professor McGonagall, accompanied by Professor Snape.

"Albus! There's been an attack!"

"For goodness' sake, Minerva, where?" Dumbledore asked.

This time Professor Snape answered, "In Little Whinging, Surrey."

At this moment I'd like to take the time to thank the only four reviewers I had for Chapter 3: AJ the Ass Slayer, Lady Narcissus, LuffySP, and Parvati. Thanks a lot and peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own any Harry Potter characters. So, don't sue me…because I don't think that you would be getting more than 5 dollars out of me! That's my allowance! Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

**Creativewriter29**-thanx a lot and yes, I know the bad guys change too fast. But I already made the plot so there isn't anything else I can do. And I also know that it seems more of a D/Hr but bear with me.

**Goku-lover21**-thanx a whole bunch!

**Livingartemis**-deep breath alright. Like I said before: this is my plot! Besides everyone changes the characters, why can't I change Malfoy and Zabini? About the whole D/Hr, please, people bear with me! But hey, at least you liked my idea, even though you thought it was "badly written." Thanx for reviewing.

**Chapter 5**

Silence filled the room.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry asked, standing up, shock slowly kicking in. "Where in Little Whinging?"

Professor Snape looked at Harry like he always does, with hatred, and said, a sneer on his face, "Really, Potter, you aren't as smart as people think you are. Where do you think they attacked?"

"Oh no," he let out, "and are they alive?"

"Yes, there are. According to Mrs. Figg, Death Eaters appeared at both directions; a group of Death Eaters were next to the Dursley's and another group of Death Eaters were next to Mrs. Figg before they disappeared."

"Oh, thank god," said Harry, slumping back into his chair, shaking with relief.

Professor McGonagall, who had been looking at Harry worriedly, now turned to Dumbledore and said, "Figg said to go down there to help. Said just in case the Minister might do something stu-umm-rash."

"Alright, let's go," said Dumbledore, leading Professors McGonagall and Snape out of the office.

"I'm coming, too," Harry said, leaping up from his chair.

Dumbledore stopped and told Harry from the doorway, "No, Harry."

Harry, at once, flared up.

"They're my family, not yours!" he said, his eyes shining brightly. "I have as much right to see them as you!" he exclaimed.

"Potter! That is no way to talk to the headmaster!" Snape said, looking at Harry incredulous. "Just because you're your father's son does not mean that you can talk to anyone like that! The headmaster-"

"Severus, that's enough," said Dumbledore. "Harry has every right to talk to me like that, especially after last year. After all, it is his family."

At this, Harry smiled.

"However, my answer to your request still stands." Dumbledore finished.

Least to say that Harry's smile vanished after that statement.

"But, Dumbledore-"

"_Professor _Dumbledore, Potter," Snape gritted through his teeth.

"-please, I've got to see them," Harry continued as though he didn't hear him. "My aunt will want to know what happened."

"Yes, and I'll be there to tell them. I'm sorry, Harry, but you have to stay. It's for your own good."

"But-" Harry interrupted.

"No buts about it. You are to stay in the castle. If you are to set one foot out of the grounds, I will be forced to suspend you for disobeying the headmaster." (AN: a bit harsh don't you think?)

Harry looked at the Headmaster, defeated.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I promise you that we'll being them back, safely," he said realizing that he had never been that harsh with anyone. He gave one more look to Harry, then said, directing his eyes to Draco and Blaise, "A house-elf will accompany you to your common room and will give you the password."

As soon as he said that, a crack filled the room and a small house-elf appeared.

"Well, we'll be on our way, then. Harry, I'll make sure that your family isn't mistreated. I promise," Dumbledore said, and with one look to the two professors, he headed down the stairs.

Now, only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Fawkes, and the house-elf were in the room.

Draco sighed, trying to break the awkward silence. "Well, I guess Blaise and I'll head to our dormitories," he said to no one.

"Come, sir, I is taking to where yous will be sleeping," said the high-pitched voice of the house-elf. "I is Lucky, sirs, I is taking care of sirs common room."

Hermione looked over to Lucky, bended down to be eye-level with her, and asked, "Do you mind me asking why did they named you Lucky?"

"No, miss, Lucky don't mind. But follow me, I be showing these sirs to their living quarters," she said, walking down the stairs. "Lucky, miss, didn't even have a name when I was born."

"But why?" Hermione said, indignantly.

"Well, miss, my mama died giving birth to me. And I is not knowing whether I had a family. So, I walked around in magical world. One day, miss, I is bumping into a man. Oooh, this man, he was evil, that he is. He almost cut Lucky's head off her own body!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise winced at the thought of being decapitated, while the house-elf's ears drooped.

"Yes, miss and sirs, but then, most greatest thing happened: Professor Dumbledore came out of shop and stopped the evil man from killing me. He asked little ol' me if I is wanting help finding my family. But I is telling him that I is having no family. And no name, also. So, he named me Lucky and asked me if it was okay. I is telling him that it was better than okay. So, he be giving me a name and somewhere to work forever! He be a great man! Here we are, sirs!" Lucky said to Draco and Blaise. "The password, sirs, is Slytherin's Detour. I think the sirs and miss can find their way to the Gryffindor Common Room on their own." Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded. "Now, if sirs and miss excuse me, Lucky needs to be getting back to the kitchens."

_Crack! _She was gone.

"Well, I guess, we'll be seeing you three in the Great Hall for breakfast," said Blaise.

"Yes, I guess you will," responded Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione only had to turn the corner of two corridors to reach the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh, gosh, I can't remember. They told all the prefects on the train, since there was no meeting. Ron, do you remember?" said Hermione, in obvious distress over forgetting the password.

"Faerie Wars," he said, smugly.

"Thank you, and there's no need for smugness, young sir," said the Fat Lady, letting them in.

Entering the Common Room, which was now empty, Ron, stretched and headed for the stairs, saying, "I'm beat. Goodnight, Harry, Hermione," and disappeared into his dormitory.

Hermione, on the other hand, was worried about Harry, who had, now taken a seat on the most comfortable couch that was nearest to the fire.

_He hasn't said anything since we left the headmaster's office, _Hermione thought_. This must be of a real shock to him, obviously. I mean, it must be awful to finally care about them and BAM! Just like that, you find out that they were almost killed. A few precious moments more and they could have perished. _

At that point, Harry gave a very shaky sigh, and covered his face with his hands. Hermione went to his side, and put an arm around his shoulders. He gave a jump and looked up.

"Oh, Hermione, I thought you had gone up already," he said, staring at the fire now.

"No, Harry, I was – well – I am worried about you," she said.

"Yeah? Well, I don't need you pity."

Silence followed his statement. Then she responded.

"Why…are you being like this?" she asked, extremely confused.

Harry sighed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" Hermione asked softly.

_I know I should tell her and Ron about the prophecy, but I don't think I can bear them pitying me. I don't need more people crying over me and giving me sympathetic looks, _Harry thought.

"Harry?"

_But they deserve to know. They are my friends, after all. My first best friends, actually, they are the first things that I've ever truly cared about. Well, you know, before I knew about Sirius and Lupin, and everybody else, _he added as an afterthought.

"Harry! Are you even listening to me?"

Harry sighed once more.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm listening to you."

"Well, then? What wouldn't I understand?" she asked, irritably.

"Okay, listen."

"I _have _been listening, but you're the one not saying anything," Hermione said, extremely annoyed already.

"Okay. There _is _something I need to tell both you and Ron," Harry started.

"Great! Let's go get him," Hermione said, already standing up.

Harry took her hand and pulled her back down.

"No. I just can't tell you right now," he said, looking in to her eyes. Now, he could tell she was extremely confused.

"But why?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly.

Yet again, Harry sighed.

"Well, because I think it's too early to tell you guys this. Hmm, I think it was too early when Dumbledore told me and he's been trying to tell me since my first year," Harry finished with a grim smile.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around. "You always think of others! Why don't you start thinking about yourself, for once?"

When Harry heard her voice, he was startled and started patting her back.

"Er…Hermione? Are you crying?" he asked nervously. He wasn't an expert on how to talk to girls, especially _crying _girls.

"Yes," she answered, her voice slightly muffled since she was against his chest.

"Er…why?"

"I don't know," she sniffled, lifting her head to look at Harry in the eye. "Maybe, because I don't think that anybody should go through what you're going through."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"You're Welcome, Harry," Hermione answered.

Hermione, becoming very overcome with sleep, did not realize that her arms were around Harry, and her head was against his chest, while Harry's hands were stroking Hermione's hair gently.

Harry, also, did not notice that his actions were making Hermione sleepier by the second.

Somewhere a clock stuck midnight.

Hermione opened one eye, said, "Goodnight, Harry," gave a sigh, and feel asleep in Harry's arms.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Harry said, as he, too, fell in a peaceful sleep. Actually, it was the most peaceful sleep he had had since Sirius' death.

AN: I know what you all are thinking! That I'm a horrible writer! I know I cut this chapter short but it is my doing, I promise. I had this whole chapter thought up but I thought it would be an idea if I cut it hear don't worry next chappie up sooner than expected. Please review! Ciao


End file.
